Eld Witch
"'''Damn you, Alice! Seal ME away, will you? Well now it's time I showed the world... What REAL magic is like!" The Eld Witch is an extremely powerful sorceress and the main antagonist of the story. She has incredible magical abilities. History Background An ancient witch who once ruled over the underground world. In order to gain more power for her kingdom she invaded the upper world and began a war. In the end, though, she was defeated and sealed away by Queen Alice in the Ancient Tome. Over time, her real name was forgotten, and she is now known simply as the Eld Witch. The First Playthrough She was released when Liddell broke the Ancient Tome's seal and prepares to take her revenge against Queen Alice. In the first playthrough, the Eld Witch kills Queen Alice. In the first playthrough, she kills Queen Alice . ''' The Second Playthrough In the game Liddell goes back in time where she meets Princess Rapunzel and the Eld Witch before she caused the war. The Eld witch was a young princess of the underworld named Anne. The two met when Liddell broke Anne's crystal and Anne asked her how she was able to break it. They quickly become friends as they talk and crack jokes. Anne and Liddell play together and Anne laughs at how fun it was. Anne tells that she and Liddell should play again sometime, and she gives her a beautiful bracelet that has been passed down to her from the past princesses of her kingdom for generations. Liddell tries to give it back saying it's too important, but Anne insists that Liddell should keep it. Anne tells Liddell that she would rather live in the land above than be a princess down below. She tells Liddell to hold onto the bracelet until they meet again and promise that they'll meet once more. Then Anne heads back to her kingdom. Liddell returns to the present day and heads back into the Maze Forest, there she realizes Anne is the Eld Witch. Liddell is shocked by the this, the Eld witch asks why Liddell has her bracelet and reveals that she lost to Alice because she didn't have it's power, and that it's the bracelet of the Underworld Queen. The Eld Witch battles Alice for the bracelet but ends up defeated once again. When the Eld Witch is defeated she's close to dying but she transforms back into Anne after Liddell asks her if she was Anne. The Eld Witch asks how she knew and Liddell reminds her of the promise to play together. Anne remembers the promise and tells Liddell that she couldn't believe that she remembered her. Those were Anne's last words as she went died in a puff of smoke and Liddell cried for her friend. The Mad Hatter however tells Liddell that one day Anne would come back and they would meet again. Personality At one point the witch was kind, but now her mind is consumed with the desire for revenge against Queen Alice and the destruction of the surface world. She is spiteful because Queen Alice refuses the reincarnation rights of the Eld Witch's daughters, and also because of her deep hatred for the world in which Queen Alice resides. Appearance The Eld Witch has long silvery hair and demonic crimson eyes, she's cloaked in a black tattered dress and a black hat. As Anne she still has her silvery hair, but she wears a red hooded coat with cat ears and a tail over a short gray dress. Her eyes are still red. Abilities The Eld Witch is possibly immortal as she has lived for over a thousand years yet has remained a middle-aged woman with no signs of the many centuries she has experianced. The Eld Witch is an extremely powerful being with magic that rivals the powers of Queen Alice. She was powerful enough to fight against the combined power of the seven kingdoms and yet still do considerable harm. The Eld Witch has power over all the runes of Frei, Vile, Biota, Supra, Volc and Thun though she seems to have a preference for dark, destructive magic. Her magic intensified the already scorching heat of Al'Sahra, She destroyed all the native life of Florin and killed the Winged, including Rapunzel and froze Rem Boreas. Idol descriptions '''Eld Witch- '''The dreaded Eld Witch, feared by all who know her and see her. With her dark rune magic she seeks to destroy Queen Alice and rule the land above. Like a shadow she blankets the kingdoms in her dark curse. '''Anne- '''A lonely princess of the underworld who yearns to live in the world above. She wishes to live a happy life with friends. '''Weakness- '''Plant Gallery Sdd.jpg Eldwitchss.jpg|The Eld Witch attacks the surface world Eld Witch Screenshot Thingy.png|The Eld Witch escapes Ss.jpg|Showdown Wt gra04.jpg Q.jpg|The Eld Witch's defeat Category:Characters Category:Bosses